Souls live together
by ScallierMetal
Summary: Rukia's phone breaks! Central 46 decides to have a meeting about the Kurosaki family and Nel becomes a soul reaper! Ichigo is no longer the soul reaper for Karakura and Rukia gets moved as well. Pardon the grammer errors. Find out more in the story! When Ace dies there's a person who will help him move on and Naruto finds his mother who decides to fight with 'Death'.
1. Rukia Leave's

Souls live together.

By: Scrap333

Bleach/Naruto/One Piece (Possibly Ranma ½ later)

Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the plot and possible OC's later on.

A/N: I dubbed the names of the worlds like so Bleach: World of Ghosts. One Piece: World of Pirates. Naruto: World of Ninja's. These will be used often and whenever I need to change areas. These will not really be based off the real stories because it will have the Straw Hats after the mermaid island but not on the split island. (The first scene is when Ace dies by Akainu) While Naruto is in training to control the nine tails chakra, when his mom is in his head. Bleach is more different because this will be after he regains his Soul Reaper powers after the whole Fullbring stuff, but still prior to when the new people join in his town. Anyways enough babbling and on with the story (fade out…)

Chapter 1: Rukia leaves.

"Once upon a time… wait that's wrong!" said a guy with orange hair.

"No that's right. Read the story!" Whined an orange haired girl.

"Sorry Orihime but I am not reading this, it's too childish!" Said the orange haired teen slamming the book into the table.

"Please Ichigo! It's a good book!" a black haired girl said.

"I don't care Rukia it's a stupid book and I can't believe you got me to even start it." Ichigo said as he kicked a stuffed toy off his bed so he could lie down.

"What the heck was that for?" yelled the stuffed toy.

Ichigo mumbled something and laid on his bed.

The stuffed toy picked up Rukia's phone; it was ringing with a Hollow alert on screen.

"Rukia-Chan there's a Hollow alert!" the stuffed toy yelled as he ran into Rukia.

Rukia took out a glove that looked like it a biker glove with fire stencils around the palm and the top of the hand. She hit Kon the stuffed toy in the head and a Pezz like candy came out. She looked at the bed searching for Ichigo, changed into his soul reaper form already waiting for Rukia to tell him where to go. His limp body still on the bed. Rukia through the Pezz Kon into the body.

"Make sure they stay safe Kon." Ichigo said as he jumped out the window with Rukia and flying off to find the Hollow.

"Bye Ichigo!" Orihime said from the window.

/I have a bad feeling about this/ Ichigo thought as he jumped from roof to roof getting closer to the Hollow.

"Ichigo are you worried about something?" Rukia asked as she finally caught up to him.

"It's nothing Rukia, Just a bad feeling."

"Well don't let it affect your duties."

"I know, it never does but I still can't ignore it."

"It's just over here; don't worry nothing bad will happen." Rukia stopped and walked around the corner. She shook with fear, it was an Arrancar. With a limp Kisuke in its arms.

In the World of Ninja:

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" A ninja named Naruto asked, it should be explained that he was currently trying to gain the chakra of a demon fox trapped inside him.

"I'm your mother Naruto; I've been waiting so long to meet you. When your father gave his life to put the Nine Tailed Demon Fox in you he used the last of my chakra to help hold it putting my soul inside you. We found that it would be the only way to explain to you why we did this to you, we were hoping that we could see you grown up and tell you things we should have been able to tell you while growing up. I'm assuming that you already met your father." Said Naruto's mother Kushina

"You're my mom." Naruto said on the verge of crying.

"Yes Naruto I am. I wanted to see you so bad but I had to wait. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."

"I don't care." Naruto hugged his new found mother.

"Were we not having a fight here?" The Kyubi No Yoko said hitting Kushina out of the way so he could fight Naruto.

In The World of Pirates:

"He got Pops!" yelled a random crewmember of the Whitebeard Pirates, over the noise of the war going on right in front of him. The war between the World Government and the combined forces of the escapee's of Impel Down the greatest prison ever built and the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Somebody get Straw hat!" yelled another.

"We can't there are too many people we need to get out of here!" yelled one of the new Kama… people… things. (They creep me out how did Sanji survive there?)

"Don't worry we got it." Said a new voice.

The Red Haired Pirates as they were called due to their captain: Captain "Red Haired" Shanks the man who gave "Straw hat" Luffy his trademark Straw hat.

"What's going on?" asked a disembodied voice. Nobody could hear him though because he was a soul. "How can I see myself?" he thought.

"Aaaaaccccceeeee!" Cried a teenager with a straw hat. "Ace…" Luffy saw the ghost of his dead brother as he fell into unconsciousness.

"He saw me. How? Aren't I dead?" Ace wondered as he tried to figure out what he was going to do now.

In The World of Ghosts:

"How long till he gets better?" Ichigo asked his father, Rukia and Ichigo had since 'purified' the hollow and brought Kisuke and Tessia to the clinic. The closest being Ichigo house.

"Ichigo we need to talk." Rukia said grabbing his arm and bringing him to his room.

"I used a test and I found out something surprising." Rukia held up her phone, it had a big crack in it. "I don't know how it happened but it did."

Ichigo looked at it and went to his bed. "It must be broken; we have to go check though we don't want any problems here." There was a silence and the two of them heard something hit the door. Ichigo went to the door opened it and kicked his dad in the head. "I told you to stop that! It wasn't what it sounds like either!"

"I told you not to do that, and there is no way he would do that with her." Said the eldest sister Karin pointing at Rukia. Although younger then Ichigo she was still older then her twin sister.

"Hey!" Rukia yelled at Karin blushing badly.

Kon sat on the dresser trying to be silent thinking "Damn you Ichigo! Infecting such a lady with your ways."

"Come on Rukia. Let's get the rest of them." Ichigo said ignorant of the fact that Rukia was staring at the floor trying to hide her face.

"Ok, let's go." She said grabbing her bunny head shaped bag and throwing Kon inside it. Then sprinting out the door.

A few hours later…

"So, we need to go to the Soul Society?" Uryu said annoyed that he had to go back there after promising his father that he wouldn't get into soul reaper business yet again.

"Yorouchi-San how do we get there? Hat and clogs isn't going to make it." Ichigo said as he pointed to Kisuke lying in the hospital bed.

"Hey I'm fine that's just a gigai." Said Kisuke as he appeared from nowhere.

"Don't do that!" yelled everybody in the room.

"Hehehe… Well I can order a new phone for you Rukia but it will take a while." Kisuke said walking to a mat on the floor. "Or I could make another opening in the…"

"NO!" yelled everybody there.

"We do not want to fall again, every time you make a portal it has us appear in the sky. Rukia has her full power back so she can bring us there." Ichigo said while cracking his knuckles. "Well Rukia?"

"Orihime, Uryu, Chad I want all of you to stay here in case of a Hollow attack." Rukia got up putting a soul candy in her mouth and knocking Kon out of the stuffed toy again for Ichigo.

"You do realize I can do that myself now right?" Ichigo said with a sweat drop. Ichigo picked up Kon and put him in his mouth. Doing so forced him out of his body and into his Shinigami form. "Let's go."

Rukia stood up and held out her zanpaku-to, opening a pathway to the Soul Society. A black butterfly appeared before her when it flew next to Ichigo it disappeared.

Huffing Rukia said "Well looks like you have to evade the walls again. See you on the other side." She then ran inside with Ichigo following. The walls of the area were collapsing behind them. Making it very hard to get to the other side without getting hurt.

Ichigo flopped on the ground, tired from running through the Dangai Precipis. Rukia was on the floor too lying on the in the grass.

"We should be going Rukia."

"Ok, let's go."

Elsewhere in the Soul society…

"What are they doing here?" asked a man with long black hair going down one side of his face.

"So you sensed them too." Said an eighteen year old looking guy with spiked red hair in a bandanna.

"Something must have happened for them to come back here un-announced." The older man said after an unusual silence.

"They will probably call us if it's important. For now leave them alone." Said a kid with spiked white hair walking the opposite direction.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, and Toshiro Hitsugaya there is a meeting for the Gotei 13 called by the commander." Said a messenger with a mask on appearing from nowhere. "Assistant captain Renji Abarai you are summoned as well."

"Well looks like something big did happen." Said Renji smirking.

Toshiro just grunted in response.

"Captain I sensed Ichigo and Rukia's Spiritual Power (sometimes referred to as reishi). Is there anybody else on their way?" A blonde woman asked running up to Toshiro nearly brushing shoulders with him.

"As far as we know no, nobody is on their way. There was a meeting called for the captains of the thirteen court guards. We will find out more there just wait Matsumoto. I'll tell you what I find out when it's over."

"Thank you so much captain! Well have a drink later with them to celebrate!" Matsumoto said while hugging her captain.

"Celebrate what?" Toshiro mumbled with a sweat drop.

Back with Ichigo and Rukia, They were being escorted to the Central 46.

"What do they want with us?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"Well they could just be saying hello." Said Matsumoto jumping from a nearby building.

"Ahem." Said the escorts.

"Sorry guys! We'll talk later! Bye!" Matsumoto ran off grabbing another girl and telling her about the party while getting a bottle of sake.

"Um bye Matsumoto." Ichigo said with a sweat drop.

"Well that was odd." Said one of the escorts.

"If you know Matsumoto then you know that is normal for her." Said the other. The first escort stared in crazed awe. "Don't be like her, dude that would so not fit you." The second one said hitting the first in the back of the head.

"Come on let's just finish our job and go get ready for the party." The first mumbled rubbing where the other hit him.

"This is kind of awkward." Said Ichigo

"Let's go now." Said the escorts at the same time.

The group of soul reapers continued on their path to the Central 46. Meeting many other people they knew on the path there including Zaraki, Renji, Byakuya, and Toshiro.

"Did you see Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked as he saw them.

"She was trying to get some drinks for a party. What party is it for?" Rukia asked as they slowed down yet again.

"Who knows." Toshiro sighed and walked away trying to find Matsumoto.

"Finally!" Ichigo said as they got to the Central 46's meeting place.

"You are to go to the center on the building when told and listen to the ruling then follow the orders." The first escort said leaving with the other as soon as he was done.

Rukia and Ichigo entered the building and found all of the 13 court guards' captains and assistant captains except for Toshiro and Matsumoto.

"You don't happen to know where Captain Hitsugaya is do you?"

"Not in the slightest." Byakuya said standing perfectly still in the center of the room.

"Moving on to more important matters we called you here to give you Rukia Kuchiki a change in districts. You are no longer the Soul Reaper to Karakura town."

(Fade out…)

A/N: All right that was the set up for my crossover story. I'm not going to continue my other stories because they were for practice and I really don't find them interesting anymore. After all they were only a dare to see if I could actually pull of a story. So they are up for adoption and can be taken by anybody. Have fun with the cliff hanger!


	2. Goodbye Karakura, Hello World of Ninja

Bleach/Naruto/One Piece (Possibly Ranma ½ later)

Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the plot and possible OC's later on.

A/N: Hello people's how's it going? Well new chapter for you although many people have yet to review so I have no clue as to weather you think you like this story or not it will still continue. Have fun with the story plot, it will be very funny. (fade out…)

Chapter 2: Byebye Karakura, Hello World of Ninja's.

"What do you mean she is no longer the soul reaper for Karakura?" Ichigo yelled as Rukia stood in shock.

"You have done a extremely good job Ichigo but the council has decided that she is not needed there due to your skill and power. You may accompany her in her travel to the new world." Ukitake the captain of the third division said.

"Where will I be going? When? Can I say goodbye to my friends in Karakura?" Rukia was stammering her words nearly crying.

"Yes you may say goodbye, and you will leave on the next Tuesday. In four days, you will pack and say goodbye. Ichigo we have some news for you too I'm afraid." Ukitake said with a rather sad and tired face and scratching the back of his head. "Your father since showing up is now in active duty. Meaning that your family will be moving to a new district as well."

"Then who will be the soul reaper for Karakura!" Ichigo yelled at him trying to hide his true emotions. "If I leave then what would happen to everyone in my town? Uryu destroys them and the others don't like to fight. Will you send a new soul reaper?"

"In a way. We have agreed to let a low ranking soul reaper take your place. We only agreed to this since she was the first and only hollow to remember who she was before being purified say hello to Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

Nel came from the doorway with Matsumoto. She wore the traditional shihakusho and had a small katana on her side. Her hair was put into a ponytail and she had her hands crossed in front of her. When she saw Ichigo her eyes lit up and and ran over to him.

"Ichigo!" Nel yelled hugging him tightly. "It's so good to see you again! I can't believe I got this power! I'll take good care of your town when I go. Have fun I'll give you updates about what's going on there."

"Nel can you let go. I can't breath." Ichigo said with a rasping voice. Nel let go leaving Ichigo on his hands and knees gasping for air. "How do you remember?"

"I have no clue." She said still near him. "I have to thank Orihime when I see her though. She was the one who purified me." She sat down next to them as with the others.

"You may leave now." Said one of the central 46. The visitors, now leaving had lots to talk about and started as soon as they got outside.

"Why are they having such a low ranking soul reaper take my town?" Ichigo asked Renji as they walked away from Nel and Rukia talking.

"I have no clue. It might be because she remembers her past or it might be because of you being in her past." Renji walked away angry. He will miss Rukia, she came back often due to Ichigo but now. Now she might not be back so often.

"Well I should tell my family about this." Ichigo muttered dreading the time he tells them they have to move.

TIME SKIP: 4 DAY'S LATER

"So we have to move." Ichigo finished as he scratched the back of his head.

"What the heck do you mean you hunt ghosts?" Karin yelled trying to get over the fact that her brother was an angel of death.

"Does that mean we cant see our friends again?" Yuzu asked nearly crying with a wooden spoon in her hand.

"You'll make new friends Yuzu. Karin you'll like the new school. It's about Ninja's." Ichigo said as he tried to calm them down.

"Ninja…" Karin said with an odd look on her face as she imagined herself training to become a ninja.

"This doesn't look good." Ichigo said quietly looking at Karin and Yuzu. Yuzu had her own look on her face, looked horrified and disgusted. Thinking about what Ninja's do and how they fight. For some reason she new a lot about them.

"Ichigo we should change. The replacement is coming soon and we need to show her around." His dad Isshin was also a soul reaper. Although only after the attack by a big enemy in Karakura did Ichigo find out.

"Let's go." Ichigo said turning away from his younger twin sisters.

"Well Ichigo how's it going?" said Nel from the front door.

"Ok I guess." Ichigo said while putting Kon into his mouth. "Karin and Yuzu cant wait to leave." His voice dripping with sarcasm saying that.

"You know this pretty lady?" Kon said leaping into Nel's arms. "How? Why? When? Ooowwwwww!" he screamed jumping away from her as she punched him in his groin.

"I met him as a hollow when he saved Orihime." Nel said with an angry look on her face due to the unwanted attention. "Can we go now?"

"Sure. The further away from him we are the calmer it is." Ichigo said putting his arm around her shoulder and walking her away.

"Is this your girlfriend?" his father asked from behind them.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. He forgot about his dad. "No she is not my girlfriend. Can we just show her around now?" Ichigo and Nel jumped away from the pestering family members.

3 hours later… "Well that's everything." Ichigo said when they got back to his house.

"I can't believe that thing happened with that person." Nel said talking in a way that Ichigo's family couldn't know what she was talking about.

"Yea that was kinda odd." Ichigo said shaking his head trying to dis-spell the image of Uryu and Tatsuki bumbing into each other and kissing. "That was horrible. I hope we never see that again."

"Agreed." Nel said shaking her head for the image as well.

"Ichigo," Isshin started saying while in his Shinigami form. "we have to go now."

"Nel Take good care of my town. If anything you can't handle comes then call me. I'll be able to help." Ichigo started walking into the Senkaimon, stopping with one foot threw the door and looking back to say one last thing. "Goodbye." (Fade out…)

A/N: Ok I think that's everything for now. Have fun with this chapter whoever you are. I find it sad that nobody has reviewed this yet but it can't be helped. Tell your friends! Review! Do something invigorating! REVIEW! Bye!


	3. Ninja's Ghosts and Foxes Oh My!

Ninja's Ghosts and Foxes Oh My!

Ichigo and his family stood at the gate on the other side. He could see his sister's glare at him for telling them about having to move only hours before doing so. He hated that look and hoped that somehow he was able to stop them from doing that.

"Well girls, that's you're new school." Isshin said doing his best to break the ice. There were other kids there throwing Kunai at wooden stumps and others that were doing what looked like spells that made them look like other people. When the girls looked at the new weapons and training they were going into each had different opinions on it.

Karin had hearts for eyes and Yuzu's glare could kill just as well as the kunai being thrown at somebody's neck. Ichigo had different ideas though as he was looking at the kids and he could feel reiatsu pouring out of the kids as they did stunts like transforming but none when in their normal bodies.

"Ok everybody we need to check in with the leader of the village so come on. And remember nobody is to know that we come from a different world." Isshin said his voice very commanding which was not like him and somewhat unsettled his children.

Ichigo started walking towards what was the equivalent of Mount Rushmore for these ninjas as he guessed it was where they would find the leader. Isshin was the first to start moving at a brisk pace which had everybody jogging to keep up. He saw something that he found interesting and decided to mimic it. He jumped onto the roof of a house and was running along it.

Ichigo ran on the ground with his sisters knowing that they wouldn't be able to get up there let alone run up there. He needed to talk to the others though because he was very unsettled by the fact that people here had more advanced control of reiatsu then the people in the soul society did.

"Ichigo when do we get to sit down?" Yuzu asked not feeling very good due to her lack of practice in running.

"As soon as we get to the leaders place. She is to be expecting us." He told her as they were nearing the mountain his father stopped and looked around. He pointed to Ichigo and then to a tall building that was near the mountain further to the left. Ichigo nodded and turned towards the building. He realized that the only way to get up there was to either jump from a roof or go wall to wall on the stilts holding up the building.

Karin started jumping on the wall to see if she could do it. She got further then Ichigo expected and was able to jump from the first wall to the second and back again but then she fell. Ichigo caught her and jumped to the nearest roof to jump onto the landing on the building. He made it with practiced ease.

"You four must be the travelers. I could tell because of you not being able to jump up here. My name is" Ichigo stopped her by holding up his hand to look for his father. He found the man standing at the edge of the landing drooling, staring at the giant ramen sign over a few blocks down.

He hit his father in the back of the head and glared at him. Putting down his sisters and walking to the other room completely ignoring the secretary, he opened the door to find an old sleeping blonde woman. "Hey lady, you the Hokage woman we were sent here to find?" He told her not impressed at all by her sleeping on the job. "Dad, you handle this. I have to go talk to the old guys elsewhere." He said pushing his dad into the room taking Kon's pill and swallowing. "Kon make sure that they don't notice anything different about me."

The secretary looked at the man clad in a robe and the man who was just called Kon. Where did this guy come from? Did he teleport if so why couldn't she sense his chakra?

Ichigo held his sword in front of him and stabbed the air. A doorway formed and a black butterfly flew by. It got near Ichigo and once again vanished. "Getting tired of this." He muttered before running through and beyond.

Once through the Dangai Precipice, he met up with Rukia and Renji. He was just about to say hello when his phone buzzed telling him about an alert. There was a Whole was in his new district and he was supposed to perform Konso. "Rukia I need you to come with me. I need you to perform Konso on a soul for me. I don't know how." Ichigo said walking up to her and rubbing the back of his head.

"What the almighty Ichigo can't perform a simple Konso? How sad Kurosaki, how sad." Renji said laughing.

Rukia punched him in the shoulder. "I'll go but I won't be doing it every time you have dead person on your hands you're going to have to get somebody to teach you." She told him as they walked away to open the portal.

"That and I can't seem to get the butterfly to stay it always leaves when I open the portal." He told her as the black bug once again dissolved in front of him.

They ran though the portal back to the World of Ninja and they went directly to the Whole to make this easy for them. It turned out to be 'Inside' somebody's mind. They went in and found the kid holding onto a woman that had long flowing red hair. A giant fox batted the blonde kid from the woman and growled at them. Ichigo immediately guessed that the woman was the kids mother and felt anger towards the fox.

He ran at it and started slashing at his tail the kid fighting another part of the fox. When the fox felt the pain of the sword he whipped his tail so that both boys were fighting in the same area. When the blonde saw Ichigo he wondered what he was doing.

"Who are you Strawberry?" Asked the kid.

"What about you lemon?" Asked Ichigo. They both stared off completely ignoring the giant fox in front of them.

"I think that it shouldn't matter who I am considering how odd it is that you're inside my head!" The kid said his anger towards Ichigo strong.

"Naruto…" His mother whispered as she was hoping he wouldn't fight the other boy. After all he was fighting the Fox as well.

Rukia was standing next to the red haired woman. And heard his name. "Ichigo his name is Naruto." She told him.

"Well Naruto I'm Ichigo and I'm a soul reaper here to help a trapped soul pass on." He told Naruto as he looked at the woman. "I'm guessing it's her not you considering that you have a body outside and She doesn't."

Naruto glared at Ichigo as he found out that the man before him was about to take away his mother. "You'll never take her from me again!" He yelled running at Ichigo. A clone holding a Ransengan.

Ichigo an towards Naruto as he did he took his sword and slashed the Ransengan into thin air. He had no plans to maim or severely hurt the kid but he was annoyed at him.

"You don't know what it's like to lose your mother once and then again before your eyes!" Naruto yelled as he took two kunai out and used them as daggers against Ichigo's sword.

What was said struck home and Ichigo was enraged. The Kyubi had no idea what was going on but had one thing to say. "Well we don't know the guys past so we don't know whether he does or doesn't…" He was cut off by a Ransengan and Getsuga Tenshou being thrown at his face while simultaneously saying "Stay out of it!"


End file.
